


Who Are You?

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yılbaşı akşamı süprizi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bölüm 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://pics.livejournal.com/lensessie/pic/000089w9/s640x480 
> 
> Art TheMoc'a aittir. Kendisine teşekkür ederim.

Genç kadın yüzüne düşen kahverengi geniş bir bukleyi ilgisizce arkasına attı ve hızlı bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı

 

"Ayrıldığına emin misiniz? Bir kez daha kontrol etseniz?" dedi heyecanlı bir tonda. Ardından resepsiyonist bunalmış bir şekilde derin bir nefes aldı ve klavyeyi parçalarcasına, aynı zamanda da yeni törpülediği tırnaklarına dikkat ederek bilgisayara ismi yazdı ve hızla enter tuşuna bastı.

Bir saniye sonra karşısına çıkan sonuçla hafifçe gülümsedi ve bilgiç bir tavırla karşısındaki bayana döndü ve ağzındaki sakızı sinir bozucu bir şekilde çiğneyerek Bay Malfoy'un dün akşam otelden ayrıldığını kesin bir dille ifade etti.

 

Genç kadın derin bir nefes alıp çantasından son model cep telefonunu çıkarttı ve bir yandan pahalı otelden dışarı çıkıp kendisini temiz havaya attı.

 

Bir, iki, üç ve nihayet dördüncü çalışta telefonu açan adam, uykudan yeni uyandığı belli olan bir sesle

 

"Ne var Granger?" diyerek mırıldandı.

 

Granger olarak tabir edilen Hermione ise sinirle güldü.

 

"Senin kıçını toplamaktan bıktım Malfoy. Otelden de ayrılmışsın zaten. Bir haber vermek bile yok tabi-" elini düzgün dalgalarının arasından geçirdi ve yolun ortasında oturmuş gitar çalan gence gülümseyip beş dolar bıraktı ve yürürken konuşmaya devam etti "Ayrıca unutma ki bu akşam noel. Gelmezsen eğer Ginny derini yüzeceğini söyledi"

 

Buna karşılık genç adam güldü

 

"Biliyorum, gelmeye çalışacağım."

 

Hermione derin bir nefes aldı ve işte bunun güzel olduğunu söyleyip gördüğü Starbucks'a doğru ilerledi. "Sen nerede kalıyorsun peki?"

 

Draco derin bir nefes aldı ve ilgisizce cevap verdi

 

"Orada, burada, şurada. Seni ilgilendirmez Granger. Sen Weasel'la ilgilen"

 

Güzel kadın hafifçe kaşlarını çatsa da bir şey demedi ve otomatik açılan kapıdan içeriye girdi. İleride onu bekleyen yakışıklı adamı gördüğünde hafifçe elini salladı ve "Kapatmam gerek Malfy, senden önemli işlerim var"

 

Ardından Draco'nun cevap vermesini beklemeden telefonu suratına kapattı ve eskiden altın üçlü, hatta savaş zamanında Draco'nun da aralarına katılmasıyla altın dörtlüye dönmüş gruplarının en parlak üyesi olan Harry'e doğru ilerledi.

 

Harry gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı ve neredeyse bir aydır Ron ile birlikte geçirdiği balayından beri görmediği, en yakın arkadaşı olan genç kadına sarıldı.

 

"Oh, nasılsın Hermione? "

"İyiyim Harry. Hatta muhteşemim bile denilebilir."

 

Harry hafifçe gülümseyerek belli olduğunu söyledi ve genç kadın oturmadan önce tam bir centilmen gibi sandalyesini çekip oturmasına yardımcı oldu. Ardından kendisi de karşısına oturduktan sonra masadaki Hermione'nin en sevdiği içeceklerden birisi olan karamel macchiato'yu ona doğru ittirdi. Genç kadın gülümseyerek teşekkür ettikten sonra, onu kocası Ronald Weasley'den bile daha iyi tanıyan adam olan Harry Potter'a döndü ve içeceğinden bir yudum aldıktan sonra ciddiyetle

 

"Bu akşam bir konuğumuz daha olacak Harry"

 

Harry şaşırmış, fakat aynı zamanda karşısında bu kadar ciddi bir ifadeyle duran Hermione'yi görünce hafifçe gülümsedi.

 

"Elbette, Longbottomlar mı? Luna'yı ne zamandır göremiyorduk zaten. Gazete işine iyice kaptırdı kendisini.Aslında-"

 

Hermione eliyle Harry'nin konuşmasını kesti ve ciddiyeti kaybolmamış bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı.

 

"Aslında Harry, konuğumuz Draco."

"Oh"

 

 

**1 yıl önce, Grimmauld Place**

 

"Draco!Oh, Draco, hayır!" Nefesler birbirine karışıyorken sarışın olan adam altındaki yeni dünyanın kurucusu olan Harry Potter'ın sözlerine aldırmıyor, zaten hiçbir zaman aldırmamışken diliyle pürüzsüz tende göğüslerinden aşağıya doğru ıslak bir çizgi çizdi.

 

Kasıklarına geldiğinde yavaşladı ve diliyle yuvarlaklar çizerek inmeye devam etti. Bunun Harry'i deli ettiğine emindi. Ki zaten Harry de bunu gizleyecek herhangi bir hareket yapmıyor, aksine kesik kesik inliyordu.

 

"Hey, Dra-" Kapıyı çalma gereği duymamış olan Snape, vaftiz oğlunu ve Harry Potter'ı bu şekilde gördüğünde anda suratı kıpkırmızı bir renk aldı ve kapıyı hızla ardından kapattıktan sonra koridoru ışık hızıyla geçip kendisini odasına attı.

 

Odada onu bekleyen Slytherin'in esmer güzeli Pansy'e bakmadan "Nişanlın biraz meşgul. Daha sonra gelsen iyi olur Pansy" diyerek mırıldandı.

 

Pansy ise pahalı nişan yüzüğünü çevirmeyi bıraktı

 

"Sorun değil. Benimde alışverişe gitmem gerekiyordu zaten." dedikten sonra yine oldukça pahalı olan çantasını omzuna atıp "Draco'ya damatlık işini bir an önce halletmesini söylersen sevinirim.İyi günler Snape! " deyip cisimlendi.

 

Onun ardından derin bir nefes alan Snape aklındakileri zihninden çıkartmak için daha önceden hazırladığı iksirden büyük bir yudum aldı.

 

***

 

"Küçük kızlar gibi kıkırdama Potty, bir işe yara. Snape gideli beş dakika oldu ve hala bir şey olmadıysa bundan sonra da olmaz" diyerek emir verircesine konuştu Draco. Ardından  altında yatan Harry'nin belinden tutarak hızlı ama profesyonel bir şekilde onu üste geçirdi ve kendi kalçalarını hafifçe yukarıya kaldırıp genç adamın sertliğine kendisininkini sürttü. Harry hızla gözlerini kapattı ve alt dudağını sertçe ısırdı. Draco ise alaylı bir gülüşle beraber başını iyice yastığa gömdü.


	2. Bölüm 2

**_Akşam, Grimmauld Place_ **

****

"Gelmene çok sevindim Draco!"

 

Draco gülümseyerek karşısındaki kızıl fırtınaya sarıldı ve onun her zamanki tarçınlı ballı kokusunu içine çekti.

 

"Hayatımı önemsiyorum Ginny. Gelmeseydim neler olacağını az çok tahmin edebiliyorum"

 

Ardından Ginny'nin omzunun üstünden arkada, masada oturan Hermione'ye baktı ve göz kırptı. Güzel genç kadın da ona gülümseyerek karşılık verdi.

 

"Ee bayanlar, bugün neye içki kaldırıyorum?"

 

Ginny onaylamadığını belli edercesine yüzünü buruşturdu fakat ardından kendi kadehini de kaldırdı.

 

Hermione tam cevap verecekken kapı çaldı ve Ron hızlıca koşturup kapıyı açtı.

Kirişe dayanmış yakışıklı adam en yakın arkadaşına 32 diş gülümsedi ve içeriye doğru bir göz attığı an yüzündeki gülümseme yavaşça soldu. Ona kenetlenmiş bakışların farkında bir şekilde başını Ron'a çevirdi ve suratına sahte bir ifade yapıştırıp ona sıkıca sarıldı.

 

"Gerçekten özlettin dostum, Hermione ile tatil nasıldı, anlat bakalım"

 

Kızıl saçlı adam hafifçe kızarıp arkadaşının omzuna kolunu sardı.

 

‘‘Haydi, içeriye geç, anlatacak çok şey var“

 

Harry hafifçe gülümseyerek emin olduğunu mırıldandı ve geniş holden salona doğru geçerken Draco hariç herkese gülümsedi.

 

"Otursana Harry“ dedikten sonra yanındaki sandalyeyi çekerek tam da Draco’nun karşısına oturmasını sağladı Luna. Ardından hafifçe gülümsedi ve kocası Neville’in elini hafifçe sıktı.

 

Harry çaresizce masadaki son sandalyeye oturdu ve içinde sebepsiz bir şekilde oluşan yüzünü masaya gömme isteğini bastırmaya çalıştı.

 

"Draco, boşanma işlemleri nasıl gidiyor? "diye sordu Hermione yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle. Draco da aynı gülümsemeyi ona iade etti ve parmağındaki yüzüğü çevirmeyi bırakıp yavaşça çıkartıp masaya koydu.

 

"Bitti sayılır. Zaten Pansy şimdiden tatil için Bahamalar’a uçtu bile"

 

Harry şokla başını kaldırdı ve Draco’nun gözlerine kenetlendi. Anlamaya çalışıyordu, gerçekten ayrılıyorlar mıydı yani? Kaşları hafifçe çatıldı.

 

Draco ise rahat bir şekilde Harry’nin zümrüt yeşili gözlerinde birkaç saniye oyalandıktan sonra Hermione’ye geri döndü.

 

"Bende bir tatili hak ettim aslında. Bu sıralar tam Panama zamanı“

 

Birden bire Harry istemsizce öksürmeye başladı. Nefesini ve öksürüklerini kontrol altına almaya çabaladı fakat herkes ona dönmüştü.

 

"İyiyim. Su.. "

 

Karşısındaki yakışıklı, sarışın adam geniş sürahiden bir bardak su doldurdu ve Harry’e doğru uzattı. Harry ise onun parmaklarına değmeden, hızlıca bardağı aldı ve bir dikişte içti.

 

"Panama ha, evet güzel olmalı" diye mırıldandı Luna hiç değişmemiş hulyalı tonuyla.

 

Harry bardağı masaya biraz sert bir şekilde bıraktıktan sonra gülümseyerek Luna’ya döndü. Sırf konuyu değiştirmek için hızlıca "Gazetede işler nasıl gidiyor? " diye sordu ve ardından Luna da uzun sarı saçlarını arkasına attıktan sonra son gelişmeleri anlatmaya başladı. 

 

 

**1 yıl önce, Malfoy Malikanesi**

 

Geniş odanın kapıları gıcırdayarak açıldı ve içeriye bir kez göreni bir daha baktıracak yakışıklılıktaki sarışın adam girdi. Yanan şöminenin karşısındaki koltukta ayaklarını uzatarak oturmuş, elindeki gazeteyi okuyan siyah saçlı adam ise onu umursamadan okumasına devam etti.

 

Draco üstünden uzun paltosunu çıkarttı ve koltuğun kenarına bıraktı. Ardından kim bilir kaç para olan takım elbisesinin kırışmasına aldırmadan dikkatsiz bir şekilde koltuğa oturdu ve Harry’nin gazetesine yavaşça vurup aşağıya indirdi.

 

"Benimle ilgilen"

 

Harry ise hafifçe gülümseyip ardından da gazetesini katladı ve önlerinde duran tezgaha fırlattı. Ardından yanındaki yakışıklı adama döndü ve iki eliyle yüzünü kavrayıp yavaşça öptü.

 

"Hmm, bu da güzel bir başlangıç"

"Bugün ne için mızırdanacaksın? "

 

Draco derin bir nefes aldı ve "Hiiiç" diye yanıtladı. Harry ise buna kanmayacak kadar onu tanıyan birisi, yanını pat patladı ve Draco’nun hemen dibine oturmasını sağladı.

 

"Çok yoruluyorum, bir tatile çıksak? "

"Öyle mi? Nereye mesela? "

 

Draco hafifçe gülümsedi. Gülüşü şöminenin aydınlığında o kadar güzel görünüyordu ki Harry kendini tutamayıp bir kez daha öptü onun yumuşak dudaklarını.

 

"Panama’ya ne dersin? "

 

Harry düşünürmüş gibi tavanda gezdirdi gözlerini

 

"Olabilir. Bu ilk başbaşa tatilimiz olacak Draco"

"Evet, ve o kadar eğleneceğiz ki bir daha beni bırakamayacaksın"

 

Harry yavaşça Draco’nun koluna vurdu. Ardından onun omzuna yaslanıp gözlerini kapattı ve Panama tatillerini hayal etmeye başladı.


	3. Bölüm 3

Yemekler yenilmiş, içkiler içilmişken bir tek Harry yalnız bir şekilde şöminenin başına oturmuş, bir yandan sesleri dinliyor, bir yandan da tek eliyle dalgın bir şekilde yılbaşı ağacındaki süslerle oynuyordu.

 

Tam o sırada oturduğu koltuğun diğer tarafının çökmesiyle beraber dikkatini geniş ağaçtan kopartıp yanındakine çevirdi.

 

Draco sessiz bir şekilde oturuyor, Harry’nin tarafına bakmadan sadece şöminenin gürül gürül yanan ateşiyle ilgileniyordu. Bir sürelik sessizlikten sonra Harry ona bakmadan mırıldandı

 

"Ayrılmanıza üzüldüm"

 

Draco acı bir kahkaha attı ve başını o tarafa çevirdi. Genç adamın yüzüne bakarak konuştu

 

"Bende  _ayrılmamıza_  üzülmüştüm"

 

Harry gergin bir şekilde avuçlarıyla yüzünü kapattı ve sertçe sıvazlamaya başladı.

 

"Yeterince beklememiş miydim Draco? Sen belki babanın sözünden çıkarsın ve Pansy ile nişanı atarsın diye? "

 

Sarışın adam birden kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Bir yıldır ilk defa adını onun ağzından duyuyordu.

 

"Ne dememi bekliyorsun peki? Hata yaptım, Lucius’u hiç dinlememeliydim. Soy takıntısı olduğunu en az sende benim kadar biliyorsun. Pansy ile evlenirim, mutlu olurum, ardından da Pansy birkaç çocuk doğurur ve holdinglerin yönetimine devam ederim diye düşünüyordum. Belki  _babamın_ takdirini kazanabilirim diye düşünüyordum. Daha sonra farkettim ki bunların hiç birisini aslında ben istemiyorum. Benim tek istediğim sensin Harry. Diğerleri Lucius’un istekleri"

 

"Pansy ile evlenince mi farkettin bunların hepsini? "

"Beni sen terketmiştin, ne yapabilirdim? "

 

Harry sakin bir şekilde iç çekti.

 

"Oradaydım Draco, bende düğündeydim. Evet demek için ne kadar tereddüt ettiğini gördüm. Gözlerinin hep _beni_ aradığını gördüm. "

 

Draco hızla başını kaldırdı ve gözlerini zümrüt yeşillere dikti. Ardından da göz temasını kesmeden Harry’nin kucağında birleşmiş ellerini kendi avuçlarının içine aldı.

 

"Neden Harry? Neden ortaya çıkmadın? "

"Doğru şeyi yaptığına inanıyordum.  _Senin_  isteğinin bu olduğunu düşünüyordum. "

"Aptal"

 

İkisi de derin bir iç çekti. Ardından Harry rahatsızca kıpırdandı ve ellerini çekmeye çalıştı ancak Draco izin vermedi ve daha bir kuvvetli asıldı.

 

"Şimdi ne olacak Draco? Bu neyi değiştirir ki? "

 

Draco birden bire ellerini çekti ve Harry’e doğru eğildi. Genç adamın nefesinin kesildiğini farketmişti fakat bir şey söylemedi. Gözlerini ondan çekmeden yüzlerinin arasında sadece birkaç santim bırakacak bir şekilde durdu. Ardından ellerini Harry’nin arkasından doladı ve bir eliyle sırtını desteklerken diğer eliyle de yılbaşı ağacının altına koyduğu pakedini aldı.

 

Harry’nin bir şey söylemesine veya bir şey yapmasına izin vermeden, hızlıca geriye doğru yaslandı. Harry, Draco’nun uzaklaşmasıyla hafifçe başını silkeledi ve şoku uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Aralarındaki çekim hala karşı konulamazdı.

 

Draco sakince elindeki kırmızı, çokta büyük olmayan pakedi Harry’e uzattı. Harry ise şaşkın bir şekilde birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ardından pakedi Draco’nun elinden aldı.

 

"Şimdi ne olacağına sen karar vereceksin Harry. " dedikten sonra gözlerini Harry’nin ellerindeki pakede dikti Draco.

 

Harry de merakla üstündeki süslemeleri kopartıp bir kenara fırlattı ve kutunun kapağını kaldırdı. İçindekini gördüğü an gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. Derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra vücudunu gevşemeye zorladı ve gözlerini de açtı.

 

"Draco, bu ne demek? "

 

Draco yavaşça eğilip kutunun içindeki Panama’ya çift kişilik gidiş-dönüş biletini kaldırdı ve sakin bir şekilde konuşmaya başladı

 

"Bu demek oluyor ki Bay Potter, eğer yeniden benim sevgilim olmayı kabul ederseniz, bizi rüya gibi bir tatil bekliyor"

 

Harry nefesi kesilmiş bir şekilde duraksadı ve ardından diğerlerinin geri sayım çığlıklarıyla beraber tam yeni yılda, yeni sevgilisinin dudaklarına doğru eğildi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Son Söz
> 
> Bu şimdiye kadar yazdığım ilk Draco/Harry. Ayrıca ilk slash hikayem. Ne kadar düzgün olduğunu bilemiyorum. Ayrıca, yazarken her zaman beni destekleyen sevgili betam İrem’e hem bu güzel art için, hem de yardımları için çok teşekkür ederim.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeni bir hikayede görüşmek üzere!
> 
> Not: Bu hikaye 11.07.2012'de yazılmıştır.


End file.
